The Stag and the Water Lily
by Pestruska DYIT
Summary: *FINALLY, CHAPTER 10!!!!* Lily Evans was a quiet girl, who didn't like James Potter. The loud, rambling, prank-pulling James, didn't like Lily. But what happens when it seems that one of them has had a change of heart? L/J love/hate!
1. The Letters

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first "real" attempt at a good story that we all know ends in death. I'm hoping to follow Lily and James through most of their life, though I can't promise anything. This, of course, will be a hate/love fic -- I love 'em! We'll hope this works out :)

**Disclaimer:** What? Me? Own Harry Potter? I WISH! Most of the characters in this story are owned by the one, the only, and the brilliant J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter One: The Letters**

"It wasn't me!" a small voice shrilled. Lily Evans looked up from the book she was reading to see James McGregor holding little Audrey Peterson up in the air, with Lily's sister Petunia looking on in fear.

"Well someone took my snake," James said, "and I'm trying to find out who it was. You know something, don't you?" Audrey shook her head. Lily sighed, closed her book, and stood up. Once again, it seemed as though it were up to her to break up a fight. Lily was only ten years old, and small for her age, but no one dared to fight her. Why? No one _knew_, really, but when she got mad strange things happened. Lily walked up behind James, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" he snarled, turning around.

"Put her down," Lily said, clenching her fist. "She's not worth it."

"No," he told her, defiantly. "She knows something about my snake, and I'm not giving up until she confesses." Lily glared at him, and suddenly his feet jerked out from under him. He let go of Audrey as he fell, and she landed on her feet. James glared at her, and stood up. 

James was five inches taller than Lily, and a good fifty pounds heavier, but Lily stared him down anyway. He looked as though he were about to throw a punch at her, when a book flew past, and attacked him. Then another, and another.

"I give!" he yelled, fighting off the books. Lily's anger melted away, and the books fell to the ground. Lily was a good soul, and never stayed mad at a person after they apologized -- no matter how many times they did something wrong. James left the room, and Lily picked up her book and sat down again.

"Thank you," Audrey said, coming over. Petunia came over too. Petunia was two years younger than Lily, and was Audrey's best friend.

"It's okay," Lily told her. "James is nothing but a bully, that's all." 'And he shouldn't be here either,' she thought to herself. 'Why oh why do Mum and Dad have to both work this summer? And why can't they just hire someone to watch us at home, instead of this awful daycare?' Unfortunately, it was only the middle of July. Lily would have to wait until September to get out of the daycare and go back to school.

A crash and a scream were heard from upstairs, and then a pause, followed by the sound of someone running down the stairs.

"Lily!" Harriet Wicket called. "Lily, there's an owl upstairs!" Lily put down her book for the second time, and started to follow Harriet upstairs.

"I don't know where it came from!" Harriet told Lily, excitedly. "It's big and brown, and it's holding a letter addressed to you!" Lily grabbed Harriet's arm, and pulled her to a stop.

"Harriet," she told her. "This is a great joke, really. But you can't possibly expect me to believe that there's actually an owl waiting upstairs with a letter for ME. That's bloody insane." Harriet just stared. "Now, this has been fun, really it has, but I'm really enjoying the book I'm reading, so if you'll excuse me..." Lily swept off, leaving a stunned Harriet behind.

~ * ~

James Potter bounded down the stairs, his friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew running after him. The two boys were now running for their life, which they knew to be short if Gemma the house-elf were to clean James's room while they were around. Both of the boys were big on practical jokes, and they had just spent the entire morning booby-trapping James's room, waiting for that moment when they would run outside as fast as they possibly could. It was all in the fun of the game, of course, but if by chance they did get caught, they knew they would be in deep trouble.

"Slow down, James!" Sirius called. "We can't keep up!"

"You need to get faster!" James called back. They burst out the front door, and ran into the gardens. One by one they ducked under the bush that was their 'secret clubhouse' to escape the possible wrath of the maid. James sat up, panting very hard.

"That was great, guys," he said, holding up his magical watch. He had just gotten it for his eleventh birthday. "It only took us thirteen seconds to get out of the house!" Sirius and Peter slapped high-fives. 

A shadow was cast over the bush. "James," a man's voice was heard. "Come out now." All three boys lost their grins at once, and crawled out expecting Mr. Potter to yell at them. Of course, their expectations were not met; they never were. Harold Potter was never one to raise his voice, especially where his son was concerned. 

"James," he started. "While I am proud that my son has become as much of a practical joker as I was in my day, I must tell you that-"

"Mr. Potter?" a small voice said. Both Harold and James looked down, a house-elf stood there. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry to interrupt, but there is an owl in the den." Harold nodded, and started walking towards the house, while motioning for the three boys to follow. They did, their heads hanging in defeat.

Harold marched the boys into the house, through the main hall, and into the den. He had them take seats while he walked over and retrieved the letter from the owl. Suddenly he shouted.

"JAMES!" he yelled. James looked up guiltily. Harold ran over, and shoved the letter in to James's hand. "Open it, boy!" he said, excitedly. James looked down at the cream-colored envelope, with emerald green writing.

"James Potter, Potter Mansion," James read out loud. He turned it over, and almost jumped with joy. "It's got a Hogwarts crest!" he yelled. Sirius started jumping up and down yelling, and Peter grinned. James opened it.

"Dear Mr. Potter," he read, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Theodora Quincy, Deputy Headmistress." 

A small 'Poof' was heard behind them, and Amelia Potter apparated into the room. "What's going on?" she asked, a big smile on her face. James held up his letter, and her smile got bigger. "That's great son!" she said, running over to hug him. "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon to get your supplies!" James made a face.

"But Mum," he said, "I was supposed to go to Sirius's today." Sirius nodded. Amelia looked crestfallen. 

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to go tomorrow then," she said. "You boys run off and have fun!" All three boys ran out of the den, and back out to the garden, where they each claimed a bench around the water fountain.

"Hey Jimmy," Sirius started. "If you got your Hogwarts letter today, do you suppose...?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" he yelled. "We'll probably get ours today, too!" James leapt to his feet.

"Well then, what are we doing?!" he yelled. "Let's go find out!" Sirius and Peter got up too, and the three friends ran -- yet again -- back to the house.

~ * ~

Lily served herself some more salad, and relaxed. She was now home for the weekend, and wouldn't have to bother with James McGregor for a while. Finally, Gardenia and John Evans had some time to spend at home with their two daughters. Lily flipped on the telly, and sat down to watch some American shows with Petunia.

Gardenia came in to check on the two girls. "Hello girls," she said. "How was daycare today?"

"James McGregor was bullying Audrey again!" Petunia burst out. "Lily stopped him, though. And then an owl flew right through the window upstairs!" Gardenia's eyes went wide. She was a big supporter of the Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals, and hated to hear about animals getting hurt.

"How did it fare after that?" she wanted to know.

"It was fine. They called the police to check it out, but it left before that. I don't think it was hurt at all!"

"Okay, that's good," Gardenia said. "Well, after all that excitement, I propose we take a much-needed vacation to Paris this weekend then." Petunia's eyes widened, and a grin spread over her face.

"_Paris_?!" she shrieked. "Oh boy!" She could think of nothing but the time her parents had taken Lily to Paris without her. Of course, she had only been five years old at the time, but she had been made to stay with the Fletchers who lived down the street. Their son, Mundungus, was not known for being the best child around to hang out with, so Petunia had had to stay away from him all weekend.

While Petunia ran upstairs to pack, a shadow fell across the window. Lily turned to look, just as a very audible 'click' was heard at the mail-slot in the front door. Gardenia looked out of the room.

"What on earth could that be?" she asked, going out to the hall. A few seconds later, she called out. "John! Lily!"

Lily walked out into the hall, salad bowl still in her hand, as her father came down the stairs. "What is it, Mum?" Lily asked. Gardenia handed her a cream-colored envelope, addressed with emerald green writing. 

"Lily Evans, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," Lily read out loud. She turned the envelope over, to find a wax seal on the back. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very funny, it's probably just a prank note, Mum." Gardenia had a strange look on her face.

"Just open it, dear." Gardenia had an odd look on her face. So did John.

Lily broke off the wax seal, lifted the flap open, and pulled out two sheets of what looked like parchment.

"Dear Miss Evans," she read, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most prestigious magical school in the world. Since you are Muggle-born, and have no knowledge of the magical world, we will be sending an Instructor to your house tomorrow to explain everything, and take you to buy your school supplies. We congratulate you. Yours sincerely, Theodora Quincy, Deputy Headmistress."

Lily looked at her parents, who were glowing with pride. She felt confused. This couldn't possibly be true -- magic was just pretend. 

At this point, Gardenia broke down. "Oh Lily," she told her, through her sobs. "We're so proud of you, honey." Lily looked at her.

"But Mum, it's just a prank or something. It couldn't possibly be real!" John, looked at the floor, then back at Lily, with a grin on his face.

"No it's not," he told her. "I have a cousin who went there."

"And my aunt did," Gardenia added. "We just never thought that... you could have it!"

Just then, Petunia came downstairs, dragging a suitcase, grinning broadly. "I'm ready for Paris!"


	2. Confused Collisions

**Author's Note:** You'll notice that James does a lot of running in this chapter, too. *VBG* He was a very hyper child... LOL! I thought I would be uploading two chapters at once, but I'm very impatient ;) Oh! And this is the first story I have EVER written that's not in first person! LOL! Go me! (ha ha)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own many characters here -- they belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. *G*

**Chapter Two: Confused Collision**

James ran down the stairs, and into the dining room where he took a seat across from his mother. "Hello, dear," Amelia said. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies?"

James groaned. If there was anything he hated more than getting into trouble, it was shopping. "Aw Mum," he said. "Can't you do it?"

"No," she said, sternly. "You have to be there to get a wand and get measured for robes." He was about to protest, when she whipped out her own wand and put a silencing-spell on him.

"No backtalk from you, mister," she said, quickly. "You are coming whether you like it or not. Sirius and Peter are meeting us there." 

James stood up. "Yippee!" he tried to shout, but he still had the silencing spell on him, so all that came out was "Ymmph!" After his mother removed spell, he gulped down his breakfast, and ran up the stairs.

~ * ~

Lily was nervous. It was after breakfast, and she had no idea when this instructor was going to show up -- and what if the instructor didn't like her? What if he said that there had been some sort of mistake, and that the letter was meant for Petunia? Or, what if the he got lost, and decided to give up?

Petunia could be heard up in her room. She hadn't been happy about missing yet another trip to Paris, even though none of the other family members were going. Lily hoped that Petunia wouldn't ruin anything for her today.

The doorbell rang, making Lily jump. She raced for the door, and her parents came out of the kitchen to stand behind her. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"'Ello," the postman said, quite surprised to recieve such a greeting. "I've got a package 'ere for a Mistah' John Evans." Lily's face fell. Gardenia thanked the postman, took the package, and went into the kitchen to open it. Lily went to sit on the couch, feeling very anxious.

She heard a small 'Bang!' from the kitchen, and went to investigate. Her parents were standing there, happily embracing a woman about twenty years old, who was wearing ruby-red robes.

"It's so good to see you again, Lydia," John said. "We haven't seen you since Petunia was born!"

"Oh I know!" the woman cried. "It's good to see you too! I'm sorry about dropping by without sending word first, but when I found out that your daughter Lily was a witch, I begged to be assigned to show her around the magical world."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Gardenia exclaimed. "I was so worried about sending her off with some stranger."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Lydia told her. "In fact, would you like to accompany us?" Gardenia shook her head.

"No," she said sadly. "Petunia is quite upset about this whole thing -- I really should spend some time with her."

"Ah," said Lydia. "Well, let's go meet Lily then! Is she excited about all of this?"

"More like nervous," Lily said. Aunt Lydia turned around to see who had spoken. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop mother, but I came in to find out what the noise was," Lily continued.

"That's all right dear," Gardenia said. "Lily, meet your father's cousin Lydia. She is a witch, too. Lydia, this is Lily." Aunt Lydia walked over, and held out her hand for Lily to shake.

"Hello, Lily," she said. "It's very nice to meet you! You may call me Aunt Lydia."

"It is nice to meet you, too," Lily told her, still a little nervous. "Um, are you hear to explain magic to me?"

"Ah, not exactly," Aunt Lydia told her. "I'm just here to explain the magical _world_, my dear. You'll have Hogwarts for your magical instruction."

"Oh," Lily said, still quite confused. "So, what are you going to teach me then?" Aunt Lydia laughed. 

"Well, basically I'm here to take you on a shopping spree to get your school supplies." Lily's eyes went wide.

"I never thought about needing special supplies... But what do I need?" Aunt Lydia laughed again.

"Where is your letter from Hogwarts?" she asked. "That will have a list of supplies, and then off we go to London to get them." Lily ran to get her letter, which was tucked safely in her diary. She pulled out the second sheet of parchment, and and ran back downstairs.

"Here it is!" she said, breathlessly from her run. Aunt Lydia took it and opened it up.

"Just as I thought," she said. "Once we get to there, we'll have to stop at Ollivander's, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, and the Last Stop Shoppe." Lily just stared.

"But..." she said, "I've been in London hundreds of times, and I've never seen any stores with those names!"

"Ah," Aunt Lydia told her, winking. "I never said they were in London, did I now lassie?"

~ * ~

Lily walked along the streets of London, behind Aunt Lydia. People stopped and stared at Aunt Lydia's robes, but kept going without asking any questions. 

Finally, Aunt Lydia led Lily over to a shabby door, and opened it, motioning for her to go inside. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, but it seemed as though they had both disappeared to the eyes of the passers-by.

Lily stepped through the door, into a dark room. She looked around, and saw that they were in a pub of some sort. She shivered, and pulled her coat closer around her. 'This place gives me the creeps,' she thought. 'I hope we don't have to stay here...'

"This is the Leaky Cauldron," Aunt Lydia was telling her. "It's the only way we can get into-"

"Lydia!" a voice roared from the front of the bar. "I haven't seen yeh' in a while, lass! How are yeh' doin'?" Lily looked in the direction of the voice, to see a huge man standing there. Aunt Lydia put a hand on Lily's shoulder, and directed her up to him. It gave Lily quite a start to realize that the man wasn't standing at all -- in fact, he was so tall that even though he was sitting it looked as though he were already a very tall person.

"Hullo, Hagrid," Aunt Lydia said to him. "I'm doing quite fine thank you. I'm taking my cousin here shopping for her Hogwarts things." Hagrid nodded.

"Ahh then," he said, looking down at Lily. "And what might yer name be then?" He stuck out a massive hand to shake hers.

"L-Lily," she stammered. "Lily Evans." She shook hands with him. It was rather like shaking a dustbin cover, if a dustbin cover had fingers.

"Well we'd better be off then, Hagrid," Aunt Lydia told him. "You'll meet her at Hogwarts, no doubt." Hagrid nodded, and Aunt Lydia steered Lily off again.

"Who was he?" Lily asked of Aunt Lydia, once they were out of hearing-range.

"Rubeus Hagrid," Aunt Lydia told her. "He's not a full-fledged Wizard. He was, ah, expelled in his younger years. He works at Hogwarts as groundskeeper." Lily nodded. "Oh! There's Tom, the bartender. I have to talk to him a moment. Do you mind waiting right here?"

"No, that's all right," Lily told her. "I don't mind."

"All right then, I'll be back in just a moment." Aunt Lydia whisked off, and Lily sat down in a chair, next to the fireplace.

~ * ~

James was excited. He was going to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, and of course who could forget meeting his two best friends? He hoped to be able to pull a few pranks, too, and he knew that Sirius and Peter were looking to do the same.

James practically bounced down the stairs and into the den, where his mother was waiting. She checked to make sure that his shirt was tucked in, his robes were properly fastened, and that he had his pocket handkerchief with him. When she held out a small bag of bluish-green powder, he took a pinch, and threw it into the fire.

The fire flared-up instantly, flames turning green. James stepped into the fireplace ignoring all of the soot, and shouted "Diagon Alley!" The last thing he heard as his world went spinning, was his mother.

"We really do need to get that fireplace cleaned out..." she said to her husband, as James disappeared in a swirl of colors.

~ * ~

"Ahh!" James yelled, tumbling out of the fireplace -- and straight into a chair. A cloud of soot blew up, as the girl in the chair sneezed, and was knocked to the floor. "Oh, sorry," James mumbled, trying to pull out his handkerchief. "I didn't know there was going to be someone sitting right there." 

"Well how was _I_ supposed to know that people would come crashing out of the fireplace of all things?" Lily said (for of course, it was her), before breaking into another sneezing fit. James finally found his pocket handkerchief (it had somehow migrated to a different pocket), but it was also covered in soot. His mother then stepped out of the fireplace much more gracefully than James thought he would ever manage.

"James!" she said, shocked. "What have you done now?" She then turned to Lily. "I'm so sorry dear, did he bump into you?" The girl nodded, still sneezing. Amelia pulled her own handkerchief out of her purse and held it out to her.

"Thank you," Lily said, taking it. She blew her nose, wiped her eyes, and finally stopped sneezing altogether.

"What's your name?" Amelia asked her. "Are you here to buy things for Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Lily said, "I'm here to buy my school supplies. I'm Lily Evans." Amelia thought for a moment. Evans wasn't the name of any wizarding families she knew.

"Are you muggle-born?" she asked, curiously.

"A what?" Lily asked, obviously confused. 'What on earth is a muggle?' she wondered to herself.

"I see you are," Amelia said, smiling. "Don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed of, of course. I was, too." She smiled. James rolled his eyes. It seemed to him as though everywhere he went, his mother had to advertise that two of his grandparents were not wizards.

"Mother, can we _go_ now?" he asked. "Sirius and Peter are probably waiting for us already!"

At that point, Aunt Lydia came back. "Why, hello Amelia!" she said. "And James! How are you two and Harold?"

"We're fine," Amelia told her. "Just out to buy James's Hogwarts supplies. I see you have a Hogwarts student with you, too!" Aunt Lydia nodded.

"Yes, this is my cousin's daughter, Lily."

"We've already met. It seems my son crashed into her coming out of the fireplace." Amelia gave her son a very stern look. He hung his head, but was grinning all the same. He hadn't even been here for five minutes, and had all ready been able to pull something without even trying! Sirius and Peter would be quite proud.

"Well we must be off," Amelia was saying. "We're meeting some friends."

"Well we'll be right behind you then," Aunt Lydia told her. "We're headed to Diagon Alley too." Amelia smiled at her, grabbed James' hand, and led him away.

~ * ~

After Aunt Lydia had said hello and goodbye to several of her friends who were also in the Leaky Cauldron, she led Lily out to a back courtyard of sorts. Lily looked around a bit, but there wasn't much to see. Just a few brick walls, and a trash can.

"Now," Aunt Lydia mumbled to herself. "I'll have to remember this..." She pulled a stick out of her pocket, and tapped a few bricks.

Nothing happened.

"Well," Aunt Lydia said, clearly surprised. "We'll try this then..." She tapped a few more bricks.

Still, nothing happened.

Lily sighed. 'Maybe I won't be able to get my school supplies after all,' she worried to herself. 'What if Aunt Lydia can't get it open?' Just then she heard a shout of joy behind her.

"I remember!" Aunt Lydia said. She tapped a few more bricks.

To Lily's surprise, this time the wall opened -- literally! The bricks moved away slowly, leaving a hole in the wall large enough to walk through, which they did. Without even giving her time to look around, Aunt Lydia grabbed Lily's hand and directed her to the first shop.

"This is Flourish and Blotts," she explained rapidly. "The only bookstore on Diagon Alley that carries all of the books you'll need for Hogwarts, I guarentee it."

Apparently lots of people were getting their Hogwarts things today, because everywhere Lily looked, she could see boys and girls her age. The noise in the store was almost deafening.

"Hey Gil, over here!" someone yelled.

"Why Arabella, how nice to see you!" Lily heard behind her. "I see you've gotten your letter, congratulations!" Just then, she caught a glimpse of James Potter. He was standing over in the corner, looking at some books with two other boys. She turned around, determined not to look at him. Her feelings were still a bit spongy from being knocked over.

Aunt Lydia overtook the directions once more. After she and Lily had bought the correct books, they went straight to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Marie, how wonderful to see you!" Aunt Lydia told the owner. "My cousin here needs some robes for Hogwarts." Lily was whisked into the back room, and behind a curtain where she was measured in every possible way. She sat down on a stool and waited for her new robes.

Through the curtain, she saw a shadow. Not just any shadow, of course, she was certain it was James Potter.

Sure enough, after she had been given a package of black robes, she stepped out into the front room to find Aunt Lydia talking with Mrs. Potter again. Lily was almost infuriated. Either she was following James around, or he was following her!

Next Aunt Lydia brought Lily to the cauldron shop. Lily just stood by while Aunt Lydia looked cauldrons over, and made a selection. She only half-listed while she was being given a lecture on how to choose a cauldron with just the right bottom thickness -- to thick and it was too heavy, too thin and it would dissolve while mixing potions.

As Aunt Lydia paid for Lily's cauldron, Lily piled her books into it. Just then she got bumped from behind, and she dropped her cauldron.

"Oh, sorry," she heard. She turned around, to find James Potter looking at her sheepishly. Giving him a narrow look, she got down on her knees and started picking up her books. He knelt down and helped her.

Without so much as a 'thank you' once she was done, she picked up her cauldron and stormed out.

"Gosh James," she heard behind her, "what on earth did you _do_?"


	3. The Wizards' Wands

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is, chapter three! Thanks to my two reviewers so far... they reviewed after the first chapter, and I wasn't even expecting ONE! *BG* Thanks so much guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own ZIP, ZERO and ZILCH of J.K. Rowlings characters. :D I own ALL of my characters. Get it?!

**Chapter Three: The Wizards' Wands**

James was having a wonderful day. Or, he would have been, if he hadn't kept running into that Lily girl everywhere. First he had crashed into her at the Leaky Cauldron, coming out of the fireplace. Then he saw her at Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, _and_ the Cauldron Shoppe. And now here she was again, at Quality Quidditch Supplies! He groaned.

"Hey James, isn't that her?" Peter asked, pointing. She turned around to look, and her face went dark. She stomped off in another direction.

"Yeah, what's she doing here?" James wondered aloud. "She's Muggle-born, she won't know anything about Quidditch."

"Well, whatever," Sirius told him. "Come look! It's the new Silver Arrow!" The three boys ran over to look at the broom.

"'Perfectly honed for excellent aerodynamics,'" Sirius read from the sign. "Made to fit all of your flying needs. Especially excellent for the seeker position on a-" Sirius was broken off from his speech by a shriek and a thud. All three boys snickered.

"I can't believe it took her _this long_ to find that rubber snake," Peter said through his laughter.

"I know," James said. "I was hoping she'd find it when she was outside. Oh well!" It had obviously had the effect they had hoped for. They rushed out of the store, and went looking for James's mother.

"_There_ you are!" Amelia Potter exclaimed, coming up behind them with Mrs. Black and Mrs. Pettigrew. "I've been looking for you. I heard there was a commotion at Quality Quidditch while you where there." 

Mrs. Black stopped and looked at them sternly. "Did you do anything while you were there, perchance?" All three boys shook their heads. It wasn't a lie, exactly. They _hadn't_ done anything while they were there -- only before. 

"Good. I won't have you pulling pranks while we're out and about," Amelia said. "Time for wands!" James groaned again. He had met Mr. Ollivander before at a social function -- the man had given him the creeps.

A bell rang as Amelia opened the door and motioned for the boys to go in.

"Ahh, young master Potter," a an unseen voice said. Mr. Ollivander walked out from the shadows at the back of his shop. "How good to see you. You are here for your wand, of course." It was not a question, but a statement. A rather dumb one at that, of course, since the only thing Mr. Ollivander sold was wands. James nodded.

"Well, I think I have a good one for you," Mr. Ollivander told him. He reached over and plucked one off of the shelves. "Ebony and dragon heartstring, ten inches, springy. Just take it and give it a wave." James took the wand, and waved it.

"No, no." The wand was snatched from his hands, to be replaced by another. "Black walnut and unicorn hair, twelve inches, pliable." James waved that around too, just to have it snatched from him.

"Ash, single unicorn hair, twelve and one-quarter inches, springy. No, not that one. Red maple, pheonix feather, seven inches, whippy. Not that one either, eh? Let me see... Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, flexible." By this point, James was starting to feel quite discouraged. Both of his parents had often told him about when they had gotten their own wands -- they hadn't needed to go through more than three each. 

"What about this one? White pine, pegasus feather, eleven inches..." He paused to give James an appraising look. "Quite fragile. Never mind." The wand was back in the box and on the shelf before James could even hold out his hand. Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander's eyes lit up. "I think... Yes, yes this wand will work or my name isn't Ollivander." He reached over and took yet another box off of the shelf.

"Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable. It contains a dragon heartstring. It's quite excellent for transfiguration." James took it, and before he could even give it a wave, a small bolt of red and gold lightning flashed inside the shop.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander cried. Amelia cried with joy, and James almost did, too. He had been getting quite worried, wondering if he might never find a wand to suit him.

Amelia paid for the wand, while James went to sit by the window.

"Took you long enough," Sirius commented. "Bet I'll get my wand within the first three." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Who's next?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Sirius bounded up, and was given an appraising look. "Try this," he was told. It didn't work. "Aha, wait a moment, I know just the wand for you," he was told. "Ebony and unicorn hair, ten inches, springy." Sirius gave it a wave, and was rewarded with silver sparkles flying around him. He beamed with happiness. Mrs. Black paid for his wand, and Sirius went to sit with James.

Peter was next, and got his wand within the fifth try. James grumbled.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Sirius asked. "You got a wand. You're fine." James rolled his eyes and stared out the window. His face immediately went bright red, for staring right back at him was Lily!

~ * ~

After the whole incident, the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies apologized profusely, and thinking it was his fault, had given Lily a 50 Galleon voucher for a broomstick. She had tried to explain that she didn't know how to use a broomstick except to sweep the floor, but he wouldn't listen. However, Lily was still quite humiliated. A _rubber snake_ of all things! How it had gotten there, she didn't know, but she suspected it had happened when she got bumped in to at the cauldron shop.

And now, after following her around all day, here he was, in the wand shop. 'This is insane,' thought Lily. 'He'll end up killing me before tonight by running into me so much.' She saw him glaring at her through the window, but before she could do anything (like stick out her tongue) Aunt Lydia had a hold of her hand, and was directing her through the door.

The man behind the counter looked up from the receipt he was signing. "Hello Miss Evans," he said to Lily. "I've been expecting you." Lily felt a little cautious -- how on earth could this man expect her, when she didn't even know who he was? "I am Mr. Ollivander," he told her. She heard James sniggering behind her, and ignored it.

"I will sell you your wand, of course. You must remember though that you do not choose the wand -- it chooses you. Are you ready to begin?" Lily had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded anyway. "All right then. Hold out your wand hand." Again, Lily didn't know what she was talking about. "I believe it is your right hand, my dear." She held it out.

"Now then," Mr. Ollivander continued. "To find you the correct wand. I know almost nothing about you, of course, but I will take what I do know, and... Aha!" He slipped a small box out of many stacks. "Try this one. Willow, ten and one-quarter inches long, swishy. Containing one hair of a unicorn." Lily's eyebrows shot up at this. 'Unicorns don't exist! But...' She hadn't thought that magic existed either. "Just take the wand," Mr. Ollivander was saying, "and give it a wave."

Lily took the wand, and immediately felt a small sensation in her hand. It was rather like the feeling you get when your hand falls asleep, but she wasn't sure. She heard some more snickering behind her, and as she turned around to glare, red sparks shot out of the wand straight at James!

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander cried. "That must be the fastest I have ever gotten a wand to a muggle-born child!" Lily almost beamed. Aunt Lydia stepped up to pay while Lily looked at her wand.

"Goodbye Mr. Ollivander!" she heard James and his two friends cry out, as the door opened. "Thank you!" Lily turned around to look at them as they left, and almost waved goodbye except that James stuck his tongue out, and his two friends glared.

~ * ~

That night, back at home, Lily was looking through her new school books. All ready she missed seeing the 'magical world,' but she knew that she would be seeing it again soon. Aunt Lydia had promised to take her to the train for school. Then Petunia wandered into Lily's room, holding a small pink tea set.

"When are you going?" Petunia asked her, curiously.

"September first," Lily told her. "Why?"

"I want to know when I can get your room," Petunia said, looking around. Something inside Lily snapped.

"If you think you're getting my room, you can forget about it!" She felt around to pick up something to potentially toss, and her hand landed on her wand. She pointed it at Petunia.

"Get out, right now," she said, "or I will do... something."

"Oooh, I'm really scared," Petunia said, faking a shudder. She laughed. "Honestly, what can you do? You don't know _how_ to do anything!"

"I still can!" Lily was yelling now. "I shot sparks at someone earlier!"

"Oh wow," said Petunia, in mock-awe. "Sparks. Pretty impressive!" Lily was now boiling with anger. She pointed her wand at Petunia.

"Bumble-rugfus!" she shouted. To her amazement, and Petunia's, one of the cups on the tea set Petunia was holding turned into a pink toad!

"_MOTHER_!" Petunia shouted, dropping the tea set and running from the room. "Mother! Lily just did _MAGIC_!"

Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and Lily leapt forward and grabbed the toad just in time to keep him from getting squashed by the opening door. Gardenia and John burst into the room. Lily looked up from the toad in her hands, and smiled.

"Can I keep him?"


	4. Platform Catastrophe

**Author's Note:** Chapter four, and it's already up to 9 reviews! Thank you people! In this chapter you'll run into several creatures from the book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, one of J.K. Rowling's _Comic Relief UK_ charity books. I'm sorry if you don't know what some of the creatures are! All I can suggest is to go out and buy the set of books -- the money goes to a great cause, and they are great books :) However, if you've read the Harry Potter books (like you should have before reading my stories!) you will know some of them (specifically, the Hippogriff, Red Cap, Hinkypunk, Kappa, Niffler, and Pheonix) and won't be completely in the dark. Thanks!

Also, I thought I should add that I can't _stand_ the name Harold! I wanted to name him Edward Potter, because it sounds so great, but after I did I realized that Edward was the name of Mr. Potter in another fanfic (_Masquerade_, by bunny chan, an excellent fic if I do say so myself!) so of course I couldn't use that! Anway, Harold makes sense -- James and Lily named their son after him. ;)

**Disclaimer:** See the previous chapters! :) If you've missed it before now, I can't help you!

**Chapter Four: Platform Catastrophe**

James woke up on September first feeling quite energetic. He bounded out of bed and down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mum!" he called as he ran into the dining room. He sat down and grabbed a roll.

"Are you excited, son?" Harold Potter asked of James.

"Yef an I cun wade!" he replied.

"Swallow before you speak," Amelia said, not looking up from her paper. James made a face as he did so.

"Yes, and I can't wait!" he repeated. Amelia smiled.

"The house-elves have already packed your things," she told him as he ate. "So we'll be ready to go when we need to." James grinned, and kept eating. "Now we'll be sending you with a few sickles so you can buy lunch on the train," she continued, "but I don't want you to waste it all on junk! Oh, and be nice to the other children on the train, make a few friends, and-"

"Amelia, dear, don't wear the poor child out," Harold said. "We can tell him more later. Let him finish his breakfast and say all of his goodbyes." James leapt up from the table, and went tearing out of the room.

James ran straight to the kitches, where he promptly stole a few cookies. He ran out to the gardens, and said goodbye to the Hippogriff his father had brought home. Since Harold Potter worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the magical creatures department, he often got to bring injured animals home. Right now they had a Hippogriff, a Red Cap, a Hinkypunk, two baby Crups, a Demiguise, three Fwoopers, a Hippocampus, a Kappa, a Jarvey, a Mooncalf, two Nifflers (with several more on the way) and a Pheonix. More creatures came and went almost every day, and James suspected that he would be near the top of his class when it came to these creatures.

After saying goodbye to all of them, James ran back to his house, where his own Crup, Scooter, ran to greet him.

"You're gonna miss me, huh?" James asked him. "I wish I could take you with me, but no dogs are allowed at Hogwarts. Just toads and rats and cats." Scooter growled at the mention of cats, and James grinned. "Come on," he said, "you and I can play a game of ball before I go." He turned to run back outside, and crashed straight into his father.

"There you are!" Harold cried. "I've been looking all over for you. I have something for you, here." He handed James a small bundle.

"What is it?!" he asked, almost yelling. He tore off the wrapping quickly, and pulled out a silvery cloak. "Uh..." He faltered. "What is it?" Harold laughed.

"It's an invisibility cloak," he told James. "Put it on!" James did so, and walked around. "You see?" Harold asked the spot where he had last seen James. "It works wonderfully. As long as you keep it on, no one can see you!" James ran around behind his dad, and pulled him to the ground. They both laughed.

"It's perfect for mischief," Harold told him, with a twinkle in his eye. "You know how I love to see you pull pranks." James grinned. Amelia bustled into the hall.

"James, we'll have to leave early," she said. "Lydia Evans just called, and we have to help her cousin get onto the train." James wrinkled his nose. 'Lydia Evans?' he thought. 'The name sounds familiar, but... Wait a minute.' He had almost completely forgotten about Lily since he had met her, and now he had to help her get onto the Hogwarts Express!

~ * ~

Lily looked around herself nervously. She and her mother were in King's Cross station, waiting for Aunt Lydia, who was supposed to have shown up ten minutes before.

"We only have twenty more minutes until you're supposed to be on your way," Gardenia said anxiously.

"I know, Mum," Lily told her.

"What's the platform number again?" Gardenia asked.

"Nine and three-quarters," Lily told her for the fifth time.

"Are you _sure_ it wasn't something more... regular?"

"_Yes_, Mum, I'm quite sure."

"Lily?" a voice called from behind her. "Lily Evans, is that you?" Lily whipped around to see a hurried Amelia Potter rushing towards her, towing along a scowling James. 

"How do you do?" Amelia asked Gardenia. "I'm Amelia Potter. Your cousin Lydia called this morning to ask me to let you know that she won't be able to make it. Something in her line of work has come up. She asked me to help you get to the train."

"Oh thank you so much," Gardenia said. "I'm Gardenia Evans." The two women shook hands. "Is that your son?"

"Yes, this is James," Amelia said. "He's also going to Hogwarts this year." 

James, always a polite little boy (to adults, at least) shook hands with Gardenia. "How do you do?" he asked her solemnly. She was thrilled. As Amelia and Gardenia talked and led the way to the platform, Lily and James trailed behind.

"Is that a _toad_?" James asked, incredulously, noticing the pale pink, flowered creature in the cage on Lily's cart. Lily nodded.

"His name is Posey," she told him.

"He's pink."

"I know," she retorted, starting to fume. "I made him myself."

"You... Made him?"

"Yes. He used to be a cup from my little sister's tea set. She made me mad and I took out my wand and yelled something at her, and all of a sudden he was sitting there instead."

James felt himself growing hot. His wand was supposed to be excellent for transfiguration, yet this girl had not only transfigured something better than his tries so far, but she was a muggle-born!

"Well... Toads are stupid," James told her indignantly. "Owls are a lot better." He motioned towards his own, in it's cage on the cart he was pushing.

"She's beautiful," Lily said, taking a good look at the owl. "She's a great snowy white, isn't she?" James (obviously not really knowing what the owl was) nodded.

Footsteps were heard behind them. Lily was turning to look just as a cart full of luggage came zooming through, and hit her from behind.

"AAH!" she screamed, as she and her cart slid forward. She let go of her cart as she fell, and it kept going. Past her mother and Amelia it went, and through the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten. Lily rubbed her eyes to make sure she had seen what she did. She stood up and brushed herself off. There was a stunned almost-silence (there were people who hadn't seen, amazingly enough) and finally, the owner of the cart that had run into her spoke up.

"Oops," said a very embarrassed Sirius Black. Lily turned around and glared at him. Both he and James burst into laughter.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Black exclaimed. "I _told_ you not to cause any trouble! Now apologize to the poor young lady!"

Sirius looked at his feet. "'M sorry," he mumbled.

"Hmph!" Lily stuck her nose in the air and walked over to her mother.

"Well, this makes it a bit easier, I suppose," Amelia told her. "Your cart is now all ready on the platform." Lily stared at her in confusion.

"Amelia was just explaining everything to me, dear," Gardenia told her. "You just walk through the barrier there and don't stop. It's spelled to let you onto platform nine and three-quarters."

"Oh," was all Lily could say.

~ * ~

James was now quite happy to be on his way to Hogwarts, and away from his parents. He and Sirius now had some time to discuss how to do some major pranks without his mother interfering.

The door to the compartment they were sitting in opened, and Peter came in. "There you are!" he said. "I've been looking up and down the train since I got on. None of the other compartments have room."

"They might once we're done," Sirius said, an almost evil glint in his eye. "Sit down, we'll let you in on the latest plans." Peter sat down, and James pulled a large roll of parchment out of his bag.

"Now," said James. "When we-" He was cut off by the door opening once again. Lily walked in, took one look, and started to walk back out.

"Wait!" Sirius cried. "Don't go." Lily turned around to look at him. "Look, I really am sorry for pushing my cart into you today -- honest."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Lily demanded. "I can believe a lot of things to be sure, but I think I know you three just enough to know what you did on purpose and not. Just barely enough." Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Lily stopped him. "And I don't think I want to know you any more than that!" She stomped out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"He slammed her with a cart," James told him, laughing just thinking about it. "She fell flat on her face, and it ran right through the barrier. It was brilliant really -- no one saw!" Peter laughed, and so did Sirius at the memory.

"Anyway, back to the plans," said James...


	5. Hogwarts, Beware!

**Author's Note:** Hmm... When I first posted chapter four, it ended up at number eleven! Of course, right after that FFN was down for a bit... Well, not down exactly, but it was going very slowly! I only got three more reviews, so either people didn't like or read the fic (which I totally understand, LOL), they didn't review (if you read, people, REVIEW! PLEASE!), or FFN was slow for everyone else too, and they got fed up. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, that DOES IT! If you haven't seen it (not read it, seen it. You don't have to read it, LOL) by the second chapter, you might not want to read this fanfiction! You'll miss all of the fun!

**Special Note:** I should have stuck this in sooner, though I haven't gotten any yet! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT MY HOUSE, and FLAMERS WILL BE FED TO MY EVIL CHICKENS -- ALIVE. Thank you!

**Chapter Five: Hogwarts, Beware!**

Lily could hardly keep her eyes open. The movements of the train felt like they were trying to rock her to sleep.

The compartment door opened, and a girl walked in. She sat down quietly, as Lily sat up. "Um, hello," the girl said. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Lily shook her head, feeling too shy to speak. "I'm Miranda Goshawk," she told Lily. "And you are?"

"Lily Evans," Lily said, quietly.

"Are you muggle-born?" Miranda asked.

"Um, I don't know," Lily said. "What does that mean?" Miranda laughed.

"You must be, then," she said. "A Muggle is a person without magic. If you're muggle-born, that means both of your parents are muggles and you probably didn't know you had magic until you were accepted to Hogwarts, right?"

"Oh," said Lily. "I guess so."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Miranda asked, curiously.

"House?" Lily asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when we get there we're sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin."

"How are we sorted?"

"I'm not sure." Miranda paused. "Mom wouldn't tell me. She said that it wouldn't hurt though, but that's just her sense of humor anyway." Lily shuddered. Would they take a test? Go by number? She tried to put it out of her mind. Neither girl spoke for a minute.

"I hate lugging all of these books around," Miranda said, breaking the silence. "Look at this, we have one for very beginning spells, one for slightly more advanced spells, another for even more advanced spells, and then we have one for charms, one for transfiguration, one for potions, one for herbology and one for history! That's seven books to lug around school, and none of them are even close to being small! Honestly, when I grow up, I'm going to write books with all of the spells in one -- just so students don't have to lug around all of the books." Lily smiled, thinking that it was a nice idea.

"So," Miranda continued. "Do you have any pets?" Lily, now feeling a bit more comfortable, took Posey out of his hiding place. Miranda's eyes widened.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Where did you get _him_?"

"I made him," Lily said, proudly. "He used to be a teacup!" Miranda fell out of her seat laughing. "What?" Lily asked, defensively. "He did!"

"No no," Miranda said through her laughter. "It's not that. It's just that you must be really good at magic. I mean, you created him and it's obviously your first year too, so you haven't done any magic on purpose before..."

"I didn't really do this on purpose either," Lily confessed. "My sister made me mad. I wasn't trying to do anything, really, I just wanted to scare her." Miranda nodded.

"I know the feeling. My sister makes me mad all the time, too. Is your sister going to come to Hogwarts as well?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's only eight right now. Maybe she will."

"You don't seem too keen on that subject," Miranda commented. Lily shrugged again.

"My sister is gonna come next year," she continued. "She's almost ten. We can tell that she's got magic -- she can make things happen all ready." Lily's eyes widened.

"That's what happened with me!" she exclaimed. "When I got mad, things happened. I made some books attack someone only a few weeks ago!" Miranda grinned.

"How come you got mad?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, it was James McGregor. He always makes me mad. He was going to beat up Audrey Peterson for almost no reason! I had to do _something_!" She sighed. "I always seem to attract the attention of troublemakers named James." She sunk into her seat glumly. "I just left one to gain another."

~ * ~

James looked up from the plan. "Any questions?" he asked. Peter and Sirius shook their heads. "Okay, now for the checklist." Sirius pulled another piece of parchment out.

"Acid pops?" he asked.

"Check," Peter replied.

"Dungbombs?"

"Check."

"Pillow?"

"Check."

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Check."

"Every flavor beans?"

"Um..." James glared at him.

"_How_ could you forget _those_?!" he practically yelled. "They're the most important part!"

"Well _sor-ry_," Peter said sarcastically. "I wasn't supposed to bring everything you know." He shot a pointed look at Sirius, who turned red.

"Ah..." He grasped for words, as someone rapped on the door. Peter answered.

"Anything off of the carts?" asked an old witch. Piled up on the cart were sweets of every kind -- Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Peppermint Toads, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Ice Mice, Caramel Owls and Pepper Imps. Every kind of candy a child could want, except...

Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"No Bertie Bott's?" James asked, hoping that she would still have some left.

"Sorry hon, the girls in the compartment next door bought the last two packets." The color drained from James's face, as his entire, carefully thought-out plan went straight down the drain. He promptly sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Uh, no thanks," Peter told the woman. He shut the compartment door before James burst out sobbing.

"We'll do it next year," Sirius told him confidently. 

"You don't understand!" James yelled. "Next year it'll be too late! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance to do this!" Another knock sounded on the door.

"Go away!" James yelled. The door opened to reveal a small boy with tousled brown hair, and slightly grungy robes.

"Sorry to ask, but the rest of the train is full -- is it okay if I sit in here with you?" he asked. "I really don't mind going somewhere else though, if you're in a bad mood..."

"No, no problem," Sirius told him. "I'm Sirius Black, and this is Peter Pettigrew and James Potter." Peter said hi, and James managed a small smile. "And you would be?" Sirius asked.

"Remus Lupin," the boy told them.

"Hey, I didn't see you on the platform," Peter noted.

"I uh, had to come a bit late," Remus said, looking down at his shoes. "I had to talk to someone before I came." He pulled a small bag out of the cauldron he had with him. "Would you like some sweets? I have all sorts, because the lady who talked to me gave me some... Especially a lot of these. Bertie Bott's, anyone?"

~ * ~

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express sounded long and clear as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Train Station. Lily shivered nervously as she stood up and collected her things. Her robes felt weird and awkward, though Miranda assured her that she'd get used to them.

As she stepped out of the train and on to the platform, she noticed Hagrid standing at the entrance to the station, holding a lantern.

"Firs' years!" he called out, above the roar of the students' excited voices. "Firs' years follow me!" Lily and Miranda ran up, Lily still feeling quite nervous. "Ah, hello there Miss Lily," Hagrid said, peering down at her.

"Hello Hagrid," she said. She was going to say more, but many more children had joined them, and Hagrid had turned around, apparently leading the way to Hogwarts. Lily started to follow, and was bumped from behind. She hesitated, not knowing if she even dared to turn around to find out who it was.

"Oops, sorry," said an unfamiliar voice. Lily turned to see a rather short boy with grungy robes standing behind her. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking worried.

Lily opened her mouth to say 'I'm fine,' but at that moment, James ran up.

"Remus, we lost you in the crowd! Come on, or we won't be able to pull-" he stopped abruptly, staring at Lily. She stared back.

"Pull what?" she asked, finally. "Another prank on me? As if you haven't had your laughs all ready." James sneered.

"None of your business," he replied, snootily. "You'd probably just blow the whole thing anyway. Come on Remus, let's go." Lily snapped around and started marching after Hagrid and everyone else.

~ * ~

"Who was that?" Miranda asked, as Lily caught up to her.

"James Potter, and Remus somebody," Lily told her, haughtily. "Remus bumped into me, and pretended it was an accident. James probably put him up to it. Everyone who knows him bumps into me all the time." This was an exaggeration, and Lily knew it. But it did seem that way.

"Oh, James _Potter_," Miranda said. "His family's rich. They have a huge house, and everyone knows them. His dad is a top-notch at the Ministry of Magic, and he was really good at Quidditch. So was his mum. And both of his parents are really good at magic -- everyone expects James to be, too." Lily rolled her eyes.

"The only thing he's going to be good at is making me mad," she said. "If he can do an _ounce_ of magic, that will be all he can do." Miranda laughed.

"You sure don't like him much, do you?" she asked.

"Nope," Lily told her. "He and his friends cause far too much trouble, and all of it seems to center around me!" Miranda shook her head sympathetically, and stopped suddenly, putting an arm out. Lily ran into it.

"Oof!" Lily said. "Miranda, what-" She broke off suddenly, realizing that everyone else had stopped also.

"All righ' then, inta the boats!" Hagrid called out. Lily's eyes widened, and she gasped as she looked down into the lake. The water was almost black, and it looked quite deep. She bit her lip and tried not to look down.

"What's the matter?" Miranda asked her. She looked down too. "Oh my gosh," she said. "Oh well." Lily turned and stared at her.

"Oh well?" she said. "_Oh well_?! Is that all you can say?" Miranda backed up, surprised and a little scared. Lily sighed. "I'm sorry," she told her. "It's just that... Well, when I was four, this kid named James knocked me out of a rowboat and into a lake. Then when I was five, another boy named James crashed into me while we were ice-skating, and I slipped and fell through thin ice. I don't have very good luck with boys named James and water." Miranda's eyes widened.

"Wow," she breathed. "I'm sorry." Lily shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, really. But... Let's try to get a boat far away from James Potter, all right?" Miranda nodded, very much in agreement, and looked around. Spotting James and his friends, she tugged Lily's arm and pointed. Lily nodded, and watched as Miranda silently selected a boat and got in.

Lily's heart was racing as she got into the boat. She hadn't been in one since that accident when she was four, and she wasn't sure she wanted to now. Fortunately she climbed in without any mishaps.

"Do you have any more room?" asked another girl, anxiously. Miranda nodded, and moved over as the girl climbed in. "I'm Alyssa White," she said, nervously.

"I'm Miranda Goshawk," Miranda told her, "and this is Lily Evans." She nodded towards Lily, who was sitting in the middle of the boat, trying not to look at the water.

"Are you all right?" Alyssa asked Lily. "You look a little... Sea sick." Lily shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Just... reoccuring some bad memories." Suddenly the boats began to move. Lily closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Miranda asked. Lily nodded.

Splash! Lily and Miranda were drenched with water, and Alyssa was splashed too. All three girls looked over, to see James and his friends in the boat next to them.

"Rough going, eh?" Sirius yelled. They howled with laughter. 

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her wand, and stood up.

"Lily! No!" Miranda cried. "You never stand up in a boat, because-" It was too late.

Ker-SPLASH! Lily landed in the water with a scream. Water filled her mouth as she desparately scrambled for the surface. She knew how to swim, but had always had trouble in deep water -- especially since she was five.

Water from her hair streamed down her face as she broke through to the surface. She gasped for air, and sputtered as she got another mouthful of water.

"Now what's this?" Hagrid asked, as he rowed up beside her. He plucked her out of the water, and plunked her down in front of him. "Yeh fell in, eh?" he asked her. Lily nodded, as tears rolled down her face. "Don' worry now. Yer jes' lucky the squid didn' getcha." Lily shuddered.

Miranda and Alyssa pulled their boat alongside Hagrid's. "Are you all right?" Miranda asked, looking quite worried. Alyssa was pale and trembling. Lily managed a nod before the whole boat shook, and a scraping noise was heard on the bottom.


	6. Sorting Sorrows

**Author's Note:** Bit of a cliffie there, eh? Hope you like this next chapter! There will be no sorting hat song here, sorry! I do NOT do songs well. We'll just say that they did things... diferently back then, LOL. Minerva McGonagall didn't take over being the deputy headmistress for another few years, and once she did, a lot of things were changed. ;) Also, this chapter is where James's arrogance REALLY comes out! Just read to see, LOL.

**Disclaimer:** What, I need ANOTHER one? Look in chapters one, two, and three for a disclaimer! Gah!

**Chapter Six: Sorting Sorrows**

The boat shuddered and shook, and the noise kept scraping along the bottom. Lily gasped and grabbed on to the side of the boat. Hagrid jumped out.

"We're here!" he announced. Lily looked down to see that they had pulled up on the beach. She mentally slapped herself for being stupid, and jumped out to help Hagrid pull the boat ashore. "Don' worry abou' it," he told her. "Yeh jes' worry abou' gettin' yerself ready for the feast." Lily stared.

"Feast?" she asked. "There's a _feast_, and I have to go like this?" She motioned to her soggy robes. Hagrid didn't notice -- he was too busy trying to pull James's boat out of the water for them. She smirked to herself. Four capable-looking boys, and apparently none of them knew how to pull a boat out of the water.

"There you are!" Miranda called, running up behind her with Alyssa in tow. "Time to go in, you look like you're freezing!" Lily shivered as Miranda and Alyssa both took one of her arms and turned her around. All three of them gasped as they saw the gigantic castle looming above them. None of them could move.

The spell was broken when Lily sneezed.

"Let's go," Miranda said. She led the way up the path to the castle, where they met up with the rest of the new students -- all waiting outside the door. Lily shivered again.

Finally, Hagrid pushed his way up the path, through the students. He knocked on the door three times, and it opened. He went in, motioning for the children to follow him.

Inside the castle, all of the children gasped in awe. They were standing in a large hall, with pictures all around -- and the pictures were moving! Six great pillars held the ceiling up.

Lily forgot all about being soaking wet as she turned around, looking at the pictures.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Miranda whispered to her. She nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the two gigantic doors opened up, and a woman came through. She stopped, and looked around at the students. 

"I am Professor Theodora Quincy," she told them, "the deputy headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts!" She smiled at them all. "Before we go in, I must inform you on the behavior expected here. You will be expected to complete your assignments fully, and hand them in on time. Good work and behavior merits points for your house, which will be tallyed up at the end of the year to award the House Cup.

"While you are here, your house will be practically like your family. You will have classes with the children of your house that are in the same year as you, you will eat with your house, et cetera. Members of your house are expected to help you if you need it, and you will be expected to do the same with the first years once you are older.

"Now, in just a few seconds I will take you all into the great hall for the feast. Before we eat, you will each be sorted into your proper houses, and then you will join them for the feast." A bell rang loudly from somewhere, and Lily jumped. "Time to go in!" Professor Quincy told them. She turned around, and the great doors opened, showing a large hall filled with people. Four large tables sat in the center, each with different colors.

The children were marched up to the front of the hall, where a great raised table was sitting. In front of the table was a large hat, and a stool. Professor Quincy stepped up, and picked up a large piece of parchment out of nowhere.

"When I call your name, please step up here. You will sit down on the stool, and try on the hat, which will then sort you into the proper house. Once you are sorted, please go sit at your table." She paused, looking at the list. "Argen, Ramona!"

A shy-looking girl stepped up, and put the hat on. Lily watched in amazement. She was complete unprepared when the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" Lily jumped as a cheer went up from one of the tables, that Lily supposed was the Ravenclaw table. Ramona ran over and sat down, looking quite relieved.

"Black, Sirius!" Lily glared as one of James's friends walked up and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

"Bones, Jim!" A red-headed boy zipped right up and plopped down on the seat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily!" Lily groaned. Only the fourth person to have to get sorted -- just her luck. As she took the steps up to the stool, her feet seemed to turn to brick. Finally she reached the seat. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Well what do we have here?" she heard the hat ask. She jumped, and it laughed. "Don't worry, I do this to everyone. Now hold still so I can figure this out. Hmm... a very good mind, yes... also quite intelligent... however, there is one bit of fury in here... Oh, I see. Have something against boys named James, do you? Well then, I shant put you in Slytherin -- they have three." Lily shivered. A hat that talked was scary enough, let alone a hat who could read her mind. The hat laughed again. "This shouldn't take much longer, my dear. Let's see... You can be stubborn... and you'll stand up for your friends, through thick and thin. You'll also stand up against people you don't like, no matter what, I see. Well then, it's decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

~ * ~

James watched in horror as Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table. He couldn't believe that she had been sorted into _his house_. Of course, there was no doubt that he'd be in Gryffindor. He was one of the Gryffindor Heirs, after all, with Gryffindor blood through and through. When he graduated from Hogwarts, he was to inherit a house in Godric's Hollow, and a small fortune, just the same as a couple of his cousins on his father's side. Everyone knew that, so of course it would be Gryffindor he would be sorted into.

But now that someone he _knew_ he wouldn't like was in Gryffindor, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. They would have to take classes together, share a common room, and help each other out with homework! Or, at least, _he_ would have to help _her_ with homework. What everyone also knew was that both of James's parents were excellent students in their day -- head boy and head girl for their years, and both prefects before that. (His father was one year older than his mother.) It was assumed that James would be just as good as they were, so of course he wouldn't need help with homework.

James wasn't paying too much attention as the sorting went on. He watched as a girl named Miranda Goshawk was sorted into Gryffindor, as well as Remus and some girl named Ananda Michaels.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" James's head snapped up as Peter went to get sorted. He watched anxiously as Peter put the hat on. As long as his friends were all in Gryffindor, he was all set.

The hat took a long time with Peter, and James almost fell asleep. He could see Peter's eyes start to droop too. Finally, the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James sighed in relief.

"Potter, James!" James walked up.

The hat was placed on his head. "Well, do I even need to think about this?" the hat asked. "It's obvious. GRYFFINDOR!" James got off the stool with a smirk on his face.

~ * ~

It was Lily's turn to be devastated. She had prayed and prayed that James wouldn't be in Gryffindor! It was bad enough with two -- no, three -- of his best friends! The girl next to her looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not anymore," Lily told her. James sat down right across from her, and she looked down at her empty plate. Her stomach rumbled, and she wondered how much longer the sorting would take.

Luck was with her, however. The last to be sorted didn't take very long. Though trying to avoid looking at James, she couldn't help but notice his sneer when a boy named Severus Snape went up to be sorted.

"Glad he's not in Gryffindor," James whispered to his black-haired friend -- 'Sirius? Is that his name?' she wondered -- after the hat called out 'SLYTHERIN!' "He's an ugly git, and he's not any fun." Lily just rolled her eyes, and turned to watch as Alyssa was sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. Alyssa looked happy, but Lily was a little disappointed. At least Miranda was in Gryffindor, and the other three girls looked friendly.

~ * ~

"I'll start," said the girl with shoulder-length black hair. It was now after the feast, and all of the first-year Gryffindor girls were sitting in their dormitory. "I'm Ananda Michaels. I'm eleven years old, of course, and I'm a half-blooded witch. My dad is a wizard, and my mother is a muggle. I don't have any siblings." She looked over at Lily. "Your turn!"

Lily took a deep breath. "I'm Lily Evans, and I'm a muggle-born. I have one sister, Petunia, and she is a pain. I hope she's not a witch too." They all laughed.

"Well," said the girl with long blonde hair, "I'm a pureblood. My name is Meghan O'Reilly. I have two sisters and four brothers, and I'm the oldest. Oh, and I think that one of my brothers is a squib!" All of the girls' eyes went wide, except for Lily's.

"Uh, begging your pardon, but... What's a squib?" she asked. All eyes turned on her, and she gulped.

"A squib is someone born into a magical family, that doesn't have magic," Meghan told her. "My brother Seamus, he's the one I think is a squib. I feel sorry for him though -- all the rest of us definately have magic in us, but he doesn't show a bit." She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out in two years though. Who's next?"

Miranda stepped forward. "I'm Miranda Goshawk. My Dad was a muggle-born wizard, and my Mum is a pureblood witch. I have one sister, who'll be coming next year, definately."

"Your dad... _was_ a muggle born?" Lily asked. Miranda nodded.

"He died right after my sister was born. I don't remember him, really, because I was still a baby. Oh, it's all right," she added, as she saw the sympathy in the other girls' eyes. "Mum says he wasn't much." She laughed, and looked at the last girl left. "You're the only one left!" she exclaimed. The girl blushed.

"I'm Elizabeth Holbury," she said. "I'm a pureblood, and I have an older brother, James, who's in Hufflepuff." Lily shuddered at the name James.

"Oh!" Meghan exclaimed. "Speaking of James, have you seen James Potter?" All the girls nodded. "He's my next-door neighbor. Isn't he handsome?" Lily stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"James Potter?" Lily asked. "_The_ James Potter? The arrogant, mean, prat, who unfortunately got sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Well of _course_ he was sorted into Gryffindor," Miranda said. "He's a Gryffindor Heir, after all." Seeing Lily's confused look, she went on. "There are only three of them. They're direct decendants of Godric Gryffindor, who Gryffindor House is named after. When he graduates from Hogwarts, he'll inherit a house in Godric's Hollow, and a fortune." Lily's eyes went wide.

"You... you mean... Oh no wonder he's such a prat!" she yelled. The rest of the girls (excluding Miranda, who gave her a knowing look) just stared. A very uncomfortable silence followed.

"Oh! Look at the time," Ananda finally said, breaking the silence. "We had better be getting to bed, so we wake up in time for breakfast tomorrow!"

~ * ~

James sat down in the common room, a feeling of relief flooding him. He felt like he was home, with his two best friends -- and a new one -- to keep him company, and help him pull pranks. He also had the pretty, the smart, and the gullible Lily Evans to play them on, he was sure.

Life couldn't have been any better.


	7. Fast Forward

**Author's Note:** Okay, fast forward a couple of years! I hate to do this, but I don't want to have 100+ chapters in here trying to fit in all of their school years! I know from personal experience that it discourages people without much time from reading your story! LOL. Also, they do swear a bit in this chapter... if that offends you, I'm sorry, but it didn't seem complete without it!

**Disclaimer:** Lily's hair's red, her eyes are not blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you! (Unless of course, you're J.K. Rowling in which case you are a Goddess.)

**Chapter Seven: Fast Forward**

"YAUGH!" Lily yelled, jumping up from her seat. She looked at the people staring at her. "Er, sorry," she said, and sat back down. Mentally kicking herself, she remembered that this happened almost every morning, and she should no longer be surprised.

Lily was now in her third year of school, and had finally gotten used to doing magic every day -- though she hadn't gotten used to the usual morning prank pulled on her at breakfast. She had no idea how they did it (because of course it could only be done by the one and only James Potter and company) but they always managed to put something disgusting in her breakfast, transfigure her fork into a snake, or put something on her seat every morning without fail.

She sat back down, expertly brushing the pincushion off of her seat. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind; it _had_ to be James. He was the only one who had successfully transfigured his hedgehog into a pincushion yesterday, though it still crawled.

"Don't sweat it," Ananda whispered, leaning over. "Just act like nothing happened. You know he's hoping you'll explode some day." Lily nodded and dug into her breakfast. She managed two bites before spitting it out.

"Oh yuck!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Someone put salt and pepper on my toast!" Lily told her. She looked around. James of course, was no where in sight. He and his friends wouldn't show up until later for breakfast, so he couldn't possibly be held responsible for the jokes. As much as Lily hated to admit it, he was a very smart and clever boy. He gave her a run for her money as top of their classes, in every class but charms. He was also a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and very popular.

And of course, he was also the biggest practical joker that Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Did you hear?" Meghan squealed, sliding into the seat on the other side of Ananda. "It's Hogsmeade next weekend!" Lily groaned.

"Uh oh," said Meghan, looking worried. "When you groan, it usually has somethign to do with... _Him_." Since Lily was the target of most of James's pranks, and she was usually hanging around with the rest of the Gryffindor girls, they all got bombarded. They were now in complete agreement -- no matter how handsome James became, they didn't mention his name.

"I'm groaning, because if we're going to Hogsmeade, that means that... _he_ and his friends will get stocked up for the next fifteen years of prank-playing!" Lily cried out.

"Ah ah ah," Miranda said. "You seem to have forgotten a detail here. Potter and company have been grounded from this visit, because of the potions explosion last week, remember?"

"Oh yes," Lily said. "I almost forgot that..." The explosion had landed Elizabeth, Meghan, and a Slytherin named Severus Snape in the infirmary for a while -- Elizabeth was there still, having gotten the brunt of it. Lily was lucky, because she was the top of her charms class, and they had practiced shielding charms not five minutes before. The explosion of course, was meant for her, but she had conveniently forgotten to take the shield down before potions. Whether she actually had forgotten, or if she was just being very careful, no one was sure yet.

~ * ~

James, Sirius, and Peter walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Once again, they were far too late to view the results of their usual morning prank, but that was fine with them. They always did. The three boys were discussing the latest disappearance of Remus.

"Where on earth does he _go_?" Peter asked. "I mean, he could at least tell us -- we're his best friends!"

"If he doesn't want to tell anyone, it's his business," James told him. "And besides, he's probably sick again. If you'll remember, he does get sick once a month."

"A bit girlish, if you ask me," Sirius commented. "And if _you_ will remember, he's not in the infirmary."

"So?" James asked. He was feeling a bit irritated. "Maybe he has to go home when he's sick. You know, if you get sick enough, they do send you home for a few days." They sat down at the breakfast table, just as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore asked. The room went quiet. "Thank you. I would like to inform you all of the Hogsmeade visit next weekend." James groaned -- he wouldn't be able to go. Dumbledore continued. "But before I give you too many details on that, I must inform you that our current Deputy Headmistress, Theodora Quincy, will be retiring next month." There was a smattering of applause throughout the hall. "Taking her place, will be our Transfiguration teacher, and the head of Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall." The applause from the Gryffindor house was enormous. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Thank you," she said. "This is a great-" She was broken off when Madam Pomfrey burst into the hall.

"Albus!" she screamed. "Albus, it's Professor Binns! He's dead!" The hall went dead silent.

"How did this happen, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"It looks like he died in his sleep," she replied. "He's just... sitting there in his seat. I think he was grading yesterdays tests."

"But... That's impossible!" cried McGonagall. "I stopped to talk to him in his classroom this morning!" Suddenly the great hall buzzed with activity. Everyone was asking everyone else, what had happened? Suddenly Dumbledore stood up.

"Prefects, please lead your students back to their houses. This will need some investigating -- all classes will be cancelled today." James nearly cried out in frustration. Just that morning, he had thought up the perfect prank to play in History of Magic, the class that Professor Binns had taught. Now, it looked like it would never work.

Lucius Malfoy, the Head Boy (and a Slytherin), stood up. "You heard the man, get moving please!" he snapped. 

~ * ~

Lily stood up immediately, when Dumbledore announced that classes had been cancelled. "Let's go," she said. They left as Lucius Malfoy, the Head Boy, stood up. They rushed out of the hall, knowing that Malfoy meant trouble -- he always did.

Once in the (now deserted) Gryffindor common room, the girls sat upon the couch. "Did you see?" Miranda asked. "Potter and company walked in just as Madam Pomfrey did! They didn't get breakfast!" They all burst into laughter.

"Do you know what we need to do?" Lily asked. "We need to start striking back. We have endured three years of prank after prank after prank. Every morning, afternoon, evening, and even while we sleep." The rest of the girls nodded in full agreement.

Suddenly the door burst open, and all of the Gryffindor students came through, abuzz with the excitement of having the most boring teacher in Hogwarts dead. Elizabeth silently pointed towards their dormitory, and stood up.

Lily led the way, and battled through the crowd. She knew she saw everyone in Gryffindor, except...

She was nearly shoved into the dorm, and fell as Ananda toppled onto her. "Bloody hell," she commented, as snickers were heard behind her as Potter and company walked past the doors, their arms full of cookies and other sweets.

"Sweet dreams, girls," they heard James call. Sirius and Peter laughed, as the three boys trooped up to their own dorm.

Lily stood up, and brushed herself off. "Honestly. We have to do something!"

"Well obviously," Meghan told her. "But what?"

"...I think I have an idea," said Ananda. "What does James fear most in the world?"

~ * ~

James popped a cookie into his mouth, and folded the invisibility cloak neatly, putting it in the secret compartment of his trunk. Sirius was still laughing over making the girls fall into their dorm.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when they saw all of us walk past _after_ they fell?" he said, nearly falling out of his seat with laughter. "That was far too good." Peter nodded in agreement.

James pulled out his half-finished astrology report. "I can't believe we can't pull that prank in History of Magic today," he said. He looked down at the paper. "Although, on second thought..." His friends laughed.

"Gives you time to finish that, eh James?" Sirius asked. "I'm a bit relieved too, in fact. Now I have the chance to finish something I've been working on..." He pulled a slightly worn piece of parchment out of his wardrobe.

James craned his head to get a good look. "What on earth is that?" he asked, as Sirius pulled a few books out along with it.

"Just something I've been working on in my, er, spare time," Sirius told him. "When finished, this will help us with any prank, any time, any place." James raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Just watch," he was told. Sirius took out his wand, and pointed it at the parchment. "_Alalula majik referendum no good_," he chanted. James started to laugh, but stopped in mid-chuckle as lines slowly started to show. They built on each other, until...

"Viola," Sirius said, proudly. "I present to you, the _Marauder's Map_! No more looking in every direction to make sure no one is coming, just simply turn the map on, and you will see _who_ is coming, _where_ they are coming from, and _when_ they will get there!"

"Mauraders map?" James said. "I like it! We must be the Marauders now, right?" Sirius nodded, a grin on his face. James got excited. "Perfect! I can't wait to tell Remus..." He trailed off as his eyes landed on his Astrology paper. He looked out the window.

"Sirius," he said. "The full moon is tonight, isn't it?" Sirius shrugged as James looked back at him. "Of course it is," James said, pondering out loud. "I remember, the last time Remus was gone, I was looking out the window because I couldn't sleep... I'm too used to sleeping with him snoring like he does, I guess. Anyway, it was a full moon then, too..."

"Yeah!" Peter spoke up. "Last year, I remember it being the full moon while Remus was gone, too."

"So do I," Sirius said. "Though I can't remember when, exactly..."

James looked back out the window. "And what always has to leave during a full moon?" he asked. Peter looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at Peter. They shrugged. James rolled his eyes. "Something we've been learning about in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" he practically yelled.

"Werewolves!"


	8. Transfiguration Tragedy

**Author's Note:** Yipes, chapter 8! This has to be the longest story I ever wrote, LOL. Or... Well, I have a completely original one that I started when I was 12 (WOW) and that got up to 65 printed pages, but... well... *ahem* Anyway, LOL. Sorry this has taken so long! Life has been hectic, I was REALLY sick for a few days, and just overall busy (and procrastic, but I won't get into that). Anyway, enjoy, and although I tried to resolve not to do this... PLEASE R&R!!!!!

OH yes, also, the entire Professor Binns thing HAS been settled, you'll hear about it next chapter ;) Kind of a cliffie, I know, but it just didn't fit here. (That, and I almost forgot about it -- don't ask, LOL)

**Chapter Eight: Transfiguration Tragedy**

"Look at this!" Lily cried a few days later at breakfast. "It's another whole stupid column on the Potters and their new 'Muggle Protection Act'! Honestly!" She threw her copy of _Witch Weekley_ into the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Ananda, who had just been about to pour herself another cup, quickly put it down again.

"Calm down, Lil," she said. "It _is_ a big deal. Without it-"

"Yes, yes," Lily said, with a deep sigh. "'Without it, who knows where Muggles would be? We obviously can't just kill those who find out about the world of magic. That is why we have helped Cornelius Fudge design a committee to specially wipe the minds of Muggles, should they find out,'" she quoted. "Just what Potter needs, one more thing to brag about." Just then, Miranda ran up, Meghan in tow, waving a copy of _Transfiguration Today_, which she plopped down on Ananda's plate before sliding into the seat next to her. Ananda closed her eyes momentarily, before picking it up and pulling off her pancakes, which were stuck to the underside.

"Oops, sorry," Miranda said, apologetically. "But take a look at the 'Transfigurer of the Week!'" Lily opened up the small paper and searched for the small corner that always held a picture of a smart witch or wizard -- one who had amazing abilities to transfigure things. She went speechless when she saw none other than Potter's picture sitting there.

"Amazing student?!" she screeched. "Hardly!" Elizabeth, who had been taking in everything silently from Lily's other side, snatched the paper and began to read.

"'Precocious Potter,'" she read. "'James Potter, a smart and amazing student has wowed teachers at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has shown almost outrageous abilities in Transfiguration classes, earning himself almost one hundred percent on each of his tests. He most certainly looks very promising in a career as a Transformer, or could even be the next Transfiguration professor! He also looks as though he could easily become an Animagus, with almost no problem. We congratulate this young man, and wish him luck. We look forward to hearing more about him in the future!'" Lily made gagging noises, and looked over in Potter's direction.

"Honestly, I don't know _what_ they were thinking when they published that," she said loudly. "James Potter doesn't need publicity like that to make him famous -- he already is. So famous in fact, that he should be wearing a sign saying, 'please don't feed the ego,' don't you think?"

~ * ~

James _had_ been in a good mood that morning. Until he had seen yet another article about his parents, that was. As if his family didn't get enough publicity as it was, now they had to go and create a protection committee for Muggles! And what was worse, it was published on the same day as his appearance in _Transfiguration Today_. This was sure to get a lot of grief from his classmates.

And, what do you know, it already was. He stood up, ready to head over to Lily and give her a good piece of his mind.

"Hey, sit down," Sirius said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "We're almost done figuring out these calculations for Arithmancy, and then we have about..." He looked at the hourglass on the teacher's table. "Um..."

"Ten minutes," said Remus, "to either whip up something for Divination, or come up with some really good excuses." James turned to him. "And then we have five minutes to finish our Herbology reports," he continued, "three minutes to learn the right wand movements for Transfiguration, and one to get to our next class." James rolled his eyes. Once again, with Remus pouring over his work, he had spoken without even looking up from what he was doing. "And _then_," he started, "if-"

"Cool it, Remus," Sirius told him. "We get the picture. We have to hurry through the rest of our work." Remus surprised all three of the other boys by looking up at Sirius.

"Actually," he told him, "I was going to say, that if we do this same schedule tomorrow, and if we don't have too much homework, we can spend some time working on our... ah, special project tonight."

"Speaking of that," piped up Peter, "I'm going to get a few books from the library. I've got a couple of minutes left, since I finished my Divination paper last night." James stared at him. 

"You did?" he said, obviously quite surprised. "..._You_?" It was no secret that Peter had some of the lowest grades Hogwarts had ever seen. He got through the end-of-year tests barely scraping up enough O.W.L.s to pass. 

"Hey," Peter said, defensively. "Come on. It was Divination. Create a few disasters, kill yourself off in the near future, and you pass."

"True," Sirius told him. "Very true. But even you somehow manage to mess that up."

~ * ~

The girls left the hall in high spirits. They had managed to get a small rise out of Potter -- something they had never done before.

"Did you _see_ him?!" Meghan asked, excitedly. "He looked like he was about to take your head off, Lily!" Lily nodded, a big smile spreading over her face.

"I know," she said. "Once he finds out what it's like to be teased and publicly humiliated twenty-four seven, he had better give up his own tricks."

"Come on," said Ananda. "I have an idea for the next joke..." The girls walked off in a small pack, talking animatedly. They didn't notice Elizabeth hang behind.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself. "I hope this doesn't get out of hand!"

~ * ~

Later that day, Lily walked into Transfiguration feeling quite tired, but thrilled to the heart.

"Ten pranks we've pulled on them, Miranda!" she hissed as she sat down. "_Ten_! Can you believe it?"

"I know!" Miranda whispered back. "But... It's still before lunch! I'm out of ideas... what about you?" Lily shook her head, and turned her attention to the front of the room as Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Before I start," she told the class, "I would like to remind you that tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade. I will be posting a list of the visiting times tomorrow morning. Don't forget, you have to be ready to come back to Hogwarts by five o'clock. We had some problems with that on the last trip." She gave a meaningful glance at Potter and his friends.

Lily smirked to herself. This would give her the edge now -- she knew that between Hogsmeade visits, Potter's prank supply suffered. At this rate he'd either have to slow down with the prank-playing, or do what he usually did and run out of supplies altogether. She couldn't have planned it better herself.

~ * ~

The rest of the class seemed to go very slowly for Lily. Transfiguration was not her best subject. In fact, she hadn't been able to transfigure well at all since she had created her toad Posey, and of course Potter liked to tease her about it. However, she was dreading the end of class, because once McGonagall had seen her homework assignment, she had been asked to stay after class. 

Finally the class ended. Lily wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but she gathered her things and headed up to McGonagall's desk. To her horror, so did Potter. Had McGonagall found out that they were enemies now? She didn't like rivalry between house members, especially when they were supposed to helping each other.

"Evans," the professor started sternly. "I've noticed that your grades in Transfiguration are going downhill." Lily looked at her shoes. "So dramatically," continued McGonagall, "that I have decided you are in great need of a tutor. Would you like one?"Lily nodded. She certainly wasn't one to want to see her grades slipping.

"Well then," McGonagall said, "here he is." Lily head shot up, and she looked around. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder from behind, and she whirled around. Potter stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Evans," he said, just a hint of taunt in his voice. "Ready to study?"

Lily's heart almost burst with panic. "Professor!" she practically shrieked, spinning around to face her teacher. "I can not, I repeat can _not_ work with him!"

"But you can," McGonagall told her. "And you will. You just agreed that you need a tutor, and here one is. Unless you are planning to apply yourself more than you already are, which I know is quite a bit, then I suggest you comply." Lily's face drained of the little blood that was left in it.


	9. "Perfect Potter"

**Author's Note:***eep* chapter 9! Woot! Never thought it'd get this far! Hope you like it! 

BIG BIG BIG apologies though!!! I'm SOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to get this out! I started it RIGHT after chapter eight, but I got writer's block about halfway through, and then life took a very big turn. Currently I've got relatives staying at my house, but I managed to get this out! I don't think this is my best work though... Anyway, PLEASE enjoy! 

R&R please!

I now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic!:

**Chapter Nine: "Perfect Potter"**

Lily was absolutely disgusted. How could this have happened? How could she have let her grades in Transfiguration slip so much that _Potter_ had to be her tutor?

It was after dinner, and Lily was standing in front of her full-length mirror. She put finishing touches on her makeup, and picked up her brush to do something about her hair. 

"Lily, you're going to be late," Ananda told her. She stood up and took the brush out of Lily's hand. "You look fine. What, are you worried that he'll tease you about your looks?" Lily stared at her in the mirror.

"No..." she said. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure why I'm doing this. I mean, it's not like I'm going to show him anything by being pretty, right?" Ananda gave her a weird look, and she whirled around. "What's that for?"

"I think you're starting to _fancy_ Potter." Lily's eyes widened.

"_What_?!" she screeched. "_Fancy Potter_? Are you _insane_?!"

"Fine. Never mind. Don't listen." Ananda threw up her hands and flopped down on her bed. Lily gave her a last glare and turned back to the mirror.

~ * ~

James felt triumphant. Maybe Lily had managed to play a few tricks. So what? This was an even better trick. Her grades might have been slipping, but _he_ had managed to trick McGonagall into making him her tutor. It had been quite easy after all. He had caught the professor in her office after class two weeks prior to that day, and he remembered it all perfectly...

_"Yes, Potter?" Professor McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading. "Is this about the article in _Transfiguration Today_? If it is, don't worry about it. It is not supposed to come out for another couple of weeks."_

_"Er, no Professor," James told her. "It's about Lily Evans." McGonagall stared at him._

_"Potter, if you fancy her," she started, "there's really nothing-"_

_"_No_!" he had burst out. "I mean... Well, you see Professor, her marks in Transfiguration have been slipping, as you can see, and I was wondering if you might appoint her a tutor."_

_"A tutor?" McGonagall looked surprised. "Well... I suppose I could..."_

_"Please?" James looked at her, and gave her his trademark 'innocent' look. "I know she studies hard, but I just don't think she understands it, really. If she had a tutor, maybe her marks would improve?"_

_"I'm still not sure that's such a good idea." McGonagall still looked doubtful._

_"But," James said, jumping in with his perfect plan, "I know that house members are supposed to help each other out. I also know that Lily's too proud to actually come out and ask for help from someone with excellent grades."_

_"I will tell you what, Potter," McGonagall said, looking as though she would finally break down. "I cannot just do what a student tells me to. So," she continued, as James opened his mouth, "I will give her two weeks more to see how her grades come along. If they go downhill, I will appoint you as her tutor. Does that sound fair?"_

_James nodded, supressing a large grin that threatened to break. "Thank you, ma'am," he told her, as he turned towards the door. He couldn't wait to see how this turned out._

...And now he had. What a wonderful day. Lily Evans' life was going to be turned upside-down.

He had explained this all to Sirius, Peter, and Remus, but they had all rolled their eyes and accused him of fancying Lily. They had been ridiculous accusations, obviously, because there was no way James would _ever_ fall in love with Lily Evans, but that was okay. He would show them a thing or two, and get back at Lily on the way.

~ * ~

Lily grabbed her books from her trunk, and swept down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She was due to meet James in the library in five minutes, and she didn't want to be late. That would just give Potter another thing to have up on her.

She was had just opened the door to the library when Professor McGonagall came bustling out, knocking into her and scattering her books all over the floor. 

"Oh, dear me Miss Evans, I'm terribly sorry," apologized the professor. James stood behind the professor and smirked, as she bent down to pick up the books. She handed a small stack of them to Lily before saying, "I'm so sorry Lily, but I must run off to see to a couple of detentions." She glanced sternly at James, then looked back at Lily. "I was just giving Mr. Potter here a couple of notes for things he should go over with you." She turned to James. "Please help Miss Evans pick up her books, and I will see you both tomorrow." She nodded politely at them both and hurried off.

James smiled, picked up two of the books and handed them to Lily. "Hmph," Lily grumbled, but she grabbed the books anyway. As she bent down to pick up the rest, James did too. Her stomach boiled, and as she reached to pick up the latest copy of _Transfiguration Today_, her head knocked against something.

She looked up, rubbing the spot that had been hit, to find herself staring straight into the dark brown eyes of James! Her stomach gave a funny lurch, and she stood up wanting to scream. Instead, she stomped her foot and walked into the library by herself.

~ * ~

James put a hand up to where he had knocked heads with Lily. He was positive that there had been a lightening shock of some sort. His heart felt like it stopped for a second, and he was sure that Lily had felt it, too.

He watched Lily walk off, before grabbing the last book and following her. She walked until she came to a secluded table in the back corner of the library, where she sat down. He put her book on the table, and sat down across from her. She stared at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked. "What are we here for?" The question took James by surprise, and he realized he hadn't prepared anything.

"Um..." He paused. "Well, I guess..." Lily rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "We'll start with what your latest marks were, and work from there." She nodded and pulled out a paper. 

The rest of their first tutoring session went well. Lily managed to turn some butter into jam, although neither of them dared to taste it, and she was pretty sure she had a good idea of what Transfiguration was all about.

James, however, was confused. During the whole session, his mind kept trailing back to when they had bumped heads. _What happened?_ he wondered. _I'm sure that Mum explained something like this to me last year, when I confessed that I thought a Ravenclaw girl was pretty. But Lily isn't pretty, she's just exceedingly fun to tease, and I love the look in her eyes when she gets furious. It's so easy to just sit there and stare into them when she was mad, before she walked off, and... But no! This can't be happening! I'm getting all mushy now..._

_What's going on?_

~ * ~

Lily, meanwhile, was quite sure what had happened. Pure hatred, that's what. But... When her stomach lurched, and all she wanted to do was scream or cry or something, what happened then! When she had looked up, she realized how beautiful his eyes were. But, no, she was just being stupid. A great prat like James couldn't be handsome! Still, she couldn't help but wonder why she had felt the way she did.

~ * ~

That night at supper, James kept looking in Lily's direction.

"James, are you okay?" Remus asked. "You keep looking over th-" He stopped and his eyes widened. "James! Are you staring at... _Lily_!" Sirius looked up at Lily, then at James.

"It's okay Remus, trust me," he said. "James is probably just coming up with some new pranks to play. Right James?" He just shrugged, not looking away. He was still pondering what had happened, and didn't want to be disturbed too much. He couldn't tell his friends though, they'd never understand. Remus and Sirius had both taken girls to Hogsmeade a couple of times, but he didn't think it was anything like this.

Peter stared at James for a minute, before waving his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to James. We still haven't come up with a solution for Moony here," he pointed to Remus. James blinked and stared at him for a minute, before laughing.

"Moony?" he asked. "I like it. What do you think Remus?"

Remus grinned. "Sure, why not. By the way, I think I've figured out something to make it easier to use the Marauder's Map, we just have to try it out..."


	10. Leave-Alone Lily

**Author's Note:** Gaah! I'm sooo sorry it's taken me sooo long!!! Life has been hectic, and I've had friends visiting a lot this summer. Now that school's started though, I'll definately have more time to write. (Sounds silly, I know, but I'm homeschooled and don't have much to do during the day!) Anyway, no, I haven't given up on this story, LOL. QUITE the opposite -- I've got ideas festering ALL around!!!

Also, I've been wanting to throw in the Professor Binns as a brand-new ghost, I really have, but every time I'm about to, my muse shoots me in a different direction! I WILL put him in however!!!....somehow...

I also forwarded it ahead a couple of years, again... Sorry...I hate doing that, but my ideas just don't work on 13 year olds!!!!! LOL

So, with all of that said, please enjoy, and the next chapter should be out MUCH sooner!!!

**Chapter Ten: Leave-Alone Lily**

James looked at his clock. It read four AM, hours before the now 15-year-old would have to get up -- especially since it was Saturday. He sighed and threw off his covers, shivering a bit as he stepped onto the cold floor. He quickly jammed his feet into his slippers, and grabbed a sweater, before heading down to the common room.

Sneaking down the stairs from his bedroom, he was startled to see a small shock of bright red hair over the arm of one of the couches. _Lily?_ he thought. _What's she doing here?_ He tip-toed over to her, half expecting her to jump up and shriek at him.

Sitting on the couch across from her, he stared at her as she slept. _She's so pretty, and... WHAT am I thinking?!_ He was shocked at the thoughts running through his head. _I've got to get her upstairs, in case McGonagall comes in,_ he reminded himself. _I don't want her getting in trouble...yes I do! I don't like her, the more trouble she's in...No, no I have to get her to bed. We don't want to lose house points because of this._

"Lily," he whispered, shaking her a bit. She didn't move, so he shook her a bit harder. "Lily!" He was almost startled when she sat straight up and yawned.

"What?" she asked, blinking and looking around. "What's going on?"

"I think you fell asleep out here," James told her. "Come on, I'll help you up to your room." She let him help her stand up, and she leaned on him as they walked towards the stairs.

His arm around her, James felt comfortable. It surprised him a bit -- he never thought he'd feel comfortable _near_ her, let alone with his arm around her! As they reached the stairs, Lily straightened up.

"I'm fine, I can go from here," she told him. "Thanks for helping me."

"Um...No problem," he said. "Hey, you know, we don't want to lose house points just because you fell asleep in the wrong place." Lily smiled almost seductively, and James started backing away. "Uh...Lily?" he asked.

"What?"

"Um...don't you have to get back to your room?"

Lily paused. "Oh yes," she said. "But one thing, first."

"What's that?" James asked, almost afraid.

"This." Lily closed her eyes and leaned in towards him. James could see her face getting closer to his, and he tried to back up but he couldn't. He felt his eyes closing, and their faces getting closer...

~ * ~

"Hey," Remus whispered, as Sirius snuck into the room. "What do you have there?"

"Some books to help with the Marauder's Map," Sirius told him. "I was going to read them, and-"

"_NOOOOOOO_!" James screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. He was almost soaked with sweat, and he was panting pretty hard. 

"What?!" Sirius yelled in panic. "You have a problem with me reading books to figure all this out?"

James shook his head, trying to get rid of the bad dream.

"Here, let me help," Sirius said, as he quickly pulled out his wand. "_Cumulonimbus Torrent_!" he yelled. A crash of thunder woke up Peter, and a small puffy cloud formed above James's head. He was soaked within minutes.

"Gee. Thanks, Sirius," James said, dryly. (**A/N**: hate to do this, but... pun intended...) "I really needed...WHOA!" He ducked as a miniature lightening-bolt flew at his head, and hit the post of his bed, instead.

"...Oops..." Sirius said, sheepishly. "Guess that was the wrong one..." James glared at him, grabbing some clothes before he stormed out to find a professor.

~ * ~

Lily, meanwhile, was busy running to the library. For over two years now, she had been teased practically nonstop about James, and she was sick and tired of it. The library was her only refuge -- no one else thought to look for here there, as she was an almost-perfect student.

_James this, James that,_ she thought, almost in tears. _Why on earth do they have to keep TEASING me?!_ Her eyes filled with tears for what felt like the thousandth time that week, and she tripped, falling into the arms of someone wet.

"Sorry!" Lily said, as she stood up. Realizing that she was sopping wet, she squeezed out her shirt before looking at the person she stumbled into. "_James_!" she shrieked. "_NO_!" She turned and ran out the portrait hole, not stopping until she reached the library.

Finally stopping to breathe once she got to the furthest corner of the library, she collapsed into a chair. She hadn't even stopped to say 'Hi' to Madam Pince, like she usually did. She buried her head in her arms, and started crying, not noticing when someone approached.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, startling her almost out of her wits. She looked up to see Severus Snape standing there, a look of pure concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she replied, wiping her face on her sleeves. Severus whispered something, and handed her a brand-new handkerchief. "Thanks," she said, taking it and wiping her eyes.

"No problem," he told her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, almost laughing. "Really, don't worry."

"Okay..." He hesitated. "I know it's not really any of my business, but...what happened?" Lily shook her head.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She wiped her eyes again, and looked at him. He was really very cute, and a lot of girls would almost swoon over him, but many didn't really like him. He was in Slytherin, and had a tendancy to be a little bit arrogant sometimes. He had the highest marks in Slytherin, and was always earning house points -- one of the reasons that James and his friends hated him with a passion.

She shook her head, realizing that she was starting to fancy him. _Not that it's a bad thing,_ she thought. _Wouldn't it be funny if he asked me out?_

Severus interrupted her thoughts. "Um...I was just wondering. Would you like to...maybe...come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily started at this completely unexpected query. Sure, it was a nice _thought_, but was she ready to actually go to Hogsmeade with someone? _Why not?_ she wondered to herself. _Then maybe everyone will stop teasing me about James!_

"Sure!" she said aloud, almost surprised at her own enthusiasm. Severus obviously wasn't expecting a postive answer, because he seemed taken aback.

"Really?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Great!"

Their plans to meet at the Three Broomsticks were quickly made, and Lily left with a smile on her face. Her first outing with a boy, she'd have to write home about it!

_~ * ~_

"An outing with _Severus Snape_!" Miranda exclaimed. It was later that night, and the girls were sitting around a table in the Gryffindor common room, doing schoolwork.

"Shush!" Lily said. It was too late -- James and his friends had already heard.

"Severus Snape?" James asked, coming over. "That Gryffindor hating, teacher suck-up? You're going to Hogsmeade with _him_?" 

Lily nodded, her heart sinking. She didn't know why, but she hadn't wanted James to find out at all. _He just doesn't think anyone in Gryffindor should go out with a Slytherin,_ she told herself, but she still didn't feel right.

~ * ~

James felt funny. He couldn't believe that Lily would sink so low as to go out with a Slytherin! _What a traitor to Gryffindor,_ he thought. _She doesn't even care._ He looked over at Remus and Peter for support with his case, but they didn't offer any. He shook his head.

"So?" Lily asked, suddenly deciding to defend herself. "What's wrong? I can go to Hogsmeade with him if I want to." James sputtered.

"No you can't!" he yelled. "You're betraying your own house! Next thing you know, you'll be rooting for Slytherin, and losing points for Gryffindor on purpose so that they win the house cup!"

"That's ridiculous!" Lily yelled back. "You're just being stupid, James Potter. I can go to Hogsmeade with whoever I want, and you can't stop me!" With that, she turned around and stomped up the stairs.

~ * ~

Finally back in the girls' bedroom, Lily flopped down on her bed, and started crying. _Why am I doing this?_ she asked herself. _Nothing like this should happen until I'm sixteen! No! None of this should happen, EVER. I must be sick._ She pounded her pillow.

"Lily?" a voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" she shouted back. "Leave me alone!" Ananda came over and sat down on her bed.

"I can't do that," she said, "because something's wrong. What is it?"

"I don't know..." Lily said miserably. "I feel...funny. I think I'm sick."

"No, you're not," Ananda told her. "It just feels like it. I know."

"How would you know?" Lily asked. "Nothing like this has ever happened to you. EVER. I would have seen it."

"Well...that's true." She hesitated. "But I have a lot of cousins, and my cousin Marie told me that this is kind of what it was like when she fell in love with her boyfriend."

"_What_?!" Lily shrieked. "_No_! I'm not in love with ANYONE!" She jumped up from her bed. "Not Severus Snape and _especially_ not James Potter! Not ever, no way, nuh uh!" And she ran out of the room.


End file.
